


washed away in you

by Cookie_Queen



Series: Dasey's Freakin' Week 2021 [5]
Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Go Down, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie_Queen/pseuds/Cookie_Queen
Summary: oh.Day 5 DoD Freak WeekPrompt:Pussy Talk by City Girls / Watermelon Sugar High by Harry Styles
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Series: Dasey's Freakin' Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Dollop of Dasey Freak Week 2021





	washed away in you

Waking up the next morning should have felt warm, Casey thought, but the reality was it was nippy because Derek was a blanket hog. She stared at the clock on his nightstand—time to smell the bad decisions, to leave and to recognize the shit she was wading around in.

_Was it louder to rifle through his stuff, or tiptoe around his room?_

Derek rolled over and his warm knuckles brushed against the midline of her back. The heat travelled down her back, and she shivered.

What about “leaving” did her body not understand!!?

  
  
An underwear behind the lamp, her bra on the edge of the door, but her shorts and shirt folded underneath her wallet and cellphone—she mentally high fived Casey-who-had-to-pee-post-sex.

“Case,” The gravely, dark voice came from under the covers, “where are you?” Deciding to make a break for it, Casey tried to squeeze her body out the doorway—the door squeaked, and Derek pulled a cover off his face.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He said, rolling his eyes. “Case.”

“What?” Casey’s body stiffened. “Don’t scold me! Just—I have lady things to do, and—"

  
  
“Lady things?” Derek threw a defined arm over his eyes, shielding from the soft morning sunlight coming through the blinds.

“LADY THINGS.” Casey insisted, realizing she was standing naked, then held an arm against her chest and her clothes over her thighs. “That must disgust you, so I’ll just be on my—”

“We said we would be honest.” Derek said softly, sitting up.

“It’s—it’s lady stuff!” Casey nodded her head vigorously.

“You can tell me what… these lady things are?” Derek turned body to face her, and the blanket fell of his chest.

_Oh no._

The soft light, peeking through the blinds, the repeated lines of radiance shined across his face, the scruff across his chin, over his chest, dipping into the muscle tone of his stomach and the dip of his hip—she had to focus on getting out of here.

“Are you in the habit of knowing what happens to a woman at specific times of month?”

  
  
“Are you at that specific time of month?” He shot back, grinning.

“Not doing this with you Derek,” Casey used her elbow to pull the door open.

  
  
Derek finally stood up, and out for the first time in the bright light, _Derek stood up._

“Uh, Derek,” Casey turned her head, trying to look away, but her body had already decided to reject centralized directions. Her face was hot; the blush filled her face, and she squeezed her thighs tight, just hoping.

“Stay.” He kept grinning and walked over, resting a hand on the door next to her shoulder, crowding her into the door. “Lemme make it worth it.”

“Make what worth it?” Casey defiantly gathered all the intimidating energy she could. Derek offered a hand, tilting his head.

_Dammit._

Her brow furrowed, and Derek flexed his hand, his soft, joking expression becoming steely. “Case.” She glanced once again between his hand and the gorgeous, illuminated face of his, and dropped her clothes to the ground to hold his hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers, pulling him into her, pressing his lips to hers—it was early, but the frenzy started easily, her arms dropping to hold on his chest. He ground against her, and she raised a leg to wrap around him, and he pulled up the other, cupping her ass.

She intimately knew he was solid, but damn, he was _solid._

He broke the kiss, shift her back to the bed. He maneuvered to navigated her on top. He kissed her stomach, kept pushing himself further and further down. Casey bit her lip—his hand sat just above her knees, urging her forward, forward, forward— _oh._

“Case—” Derek’s breathing ticked her inner thigh, the scruff rubbing against the soft skin, and Casey’s fingertips pressed against the headboard to steady herself. “Trust me.”

His fingers dug into the outside of her thighs, and his eyes broke through the layers of her shield, and she cracked. She nodded.

No delicacies here. Nothing like the quiet lovemaking yesterday. Derek lapped down her slit his hand sliding up and down her thighs, a groan resounding against the shallows of skin.

“Derek, this—obscene,” Casey squealed, her body dropping against the headboard, unsure if her knees would ever listen to her again. Derek built rhythm quickly, his tongue moving quickly back and forth while Casey moaned, rocking her hips slightly. Derek’s hands grabbed her ass, encouraging her to grind against his mouth, and she cried his name over and over. His jaw against her skin tensed, and his mouth sucked on her clit. Casey squeezed her thighs, trying to keep his head there, and _there, god yes!_

“More—Derek, I need—” Casey hissed through her teeth.

Derek pressed his face further into her, his tongue choosing to open the door wide and flattening. She felt two fingers curl, roughly enter her alongside his tongue, and she threw a hand against the wall, slamming it. 

Insatiable, he sucked and preened, his groans were muffled into her. The hand not supporting her reached down, grabbing what she could of his hair—pulling up and over, directing him. Her heart, maybe her heart, was doing cartwheels.

“God, Derek—don’t, don’t fucking stop—” Nonsense poured out of her mouth, need pulling at all of her muscles while she flexed her feet and pressed her forehead against the wall. “Its’—De-rek!”

Derek flattened his tongue, thrusting it deep, and Casey screamed unable to do anything other than _feel_ and keen in the feeling over and over again. She knew the headboard probably indenting into her forearm, but she didn’t expect that she’d care much about anything except the current location of Derek’s mouth.

“Worth it?” Derek said, his grin wet and wild.

Casey threw a hand his hair, pulling him up violently to kiss him as hard as she could.

He didn’t need to know how worth it was.

**Author's Note:**

> imma mutherfuckin' city girl 💅


End file.
